Si la vida te da limones, haz limonada
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Y es que, junto con el amor, venían otros deseos. Feliz cumpleaños Luciel-San.
1. Frambuesas —natsu&lucy

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, mi mangaka odiado favorito.

**Prompt: **Tabla smut. #37 Frambuesas. [smut96_es]

**Personajes/parejas:** Natsu/Lucy.

**Extensión: **657 palabras.

**Notas: **Antes que nada: _"Regalo de cumpleaños para Luciel-San del Foro El Gran Reino de Fiore". _Que pidió: _"Quisiera un Lemon *-*no me importa como comenzó o el por qué, quiero un Lemon así bien h*** xD okno [Principalmente NaLu si se puede *-* pero si no puede ser Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, Miraxus, Bixanna o Lyredy]". _Aclaro que, en realidad, hice de todas las parejas porque soy masoquista (?); que en realidad no es muy h*** que digamos y que no soy la reina de los lemon's precisamente (?). Ya, en serio, soy mala para los lemons, discúlpame eso Luciel-san u.u También que el romance y el M varían de pareja en pareja.

Pos eso (?) Bienvenidos a la _Luciel-San!week_ (?) que dado que eran siete parejas, son siete capítulos y dado eso es uno por día, hasta el 26, que es el día de su cumpleaños :D

Oh yeah, yo tengo mucho tiempo libre (mentira *se larga a llorar por ahí porque hace informe y medio por semana y uno de ellos se escribe a mano*).

**.**

* * *

**Frambuesas.**

_Natsu&amp;Lucy._

* * *

Se plantea unos momentos, nada más unos segundos, si es normal tener tantos pensamientos metidos en su cabeza en esos momentos cuando todos los libros y medios varios al hablar del tema —no refiriéndose a libros técnicos, por supuesto— siempre sueltan el «y no pudo pensar en nada más que no fuera él». Pero se dice que es entendible porque, después de todo, tiene muchas preocupaciones. Como que no ha cerrado la ventana —¿y si alguien entra? Mavis, qué vergüenza le daría—, o si lo está haciendo bien —porque lo puede hacer mal, ¿verdad?— o si pasa algo para lo que es muy joven como para que pase, aunque ante eso no puede hacer nada, ¿cierto?, ¡¿cierto?! Porque Lucy no es una chica tonta, claro que no, y cuando ella y Natsu decidieron que darían ese paso ella decidió que debía llevar una buena cuenta de su calendario; porque no tiene ni veinte, maldita sea, no está para críos. Pero no es su día fértil, claro que no, así que no puede haber errores. ¡¿Cierto?!

Y así, mirando la mancha del techo y sintiendo las manos de Natsu recorrerle la cadera se plantea que quizás sí está pensando demasiado, cosa que debería ser innecesaria cuando se supone que lo que debe hacer es disfrutar.

—¿Lucy? —Natsu se alza unos momentos para mirarla a los ojos—, ¿en qué piensas?

Y definitivamente lo correcto sería ser honesta, ¿no?

—En como treinta cosas distintas.

Se ríe, porque se siente algo tonta y algo rara y le da una vergüenza tremenda estar haciendo eso por primera vez. Pero a la vez le agrada, le agrada mucho, como que Natsu le sonría de vuelta y le muerda los labios con suavidad, o sentir sus manos ascendiendo por su espalda lentamente. Apoya las manos en la superficie de la cama, pensando unos momentos, nada más unos pocos segundos, solo en el beso. Luego, cuando Natsu baja a su cuello, otro pensamiento la invade. Por suerte, este no tiene relación con cuándo fue la última vez que su cuerpo hizo qué, quizás sí con que Natsu es dulce.

Sonríe como boba, dejándose caer sobre las sábanas y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañero, quien alza la mirada hacia ella unos momentos antes de unir nuevamente sus labios.

Es dulce, justo como las fresas que su madre le preparaba con chocolate, acompañadas por unas pocas frambuesas envueltas en almíbar. Es dulce como los recuerdos de una familia unida, arrimándose juntos en torno a la chimenea. Le sorprende un poco, no lo va a negar, después de todo siempre pensó que sería áspero, por alguna razón —y es que Natsu es algo osco a veces—; o que quizás ardiera, o supiera a hollín. Nada de eso, Natsu es dulce. Sabe a fresas, a frambuesas en almíbar, a sus recuerdos favoritos, a momentos dulces y agradables.

Ahí, con sus cuerpos pegados, con los labios unidos, con sus manos tocando lugares que a él y solo a él le permitiría tocar; sonríe. Piensa otro poco, riendo levemente en medio del beso por no poder dejar sus pensamientos tranquilos —mientras se desnudan, con las pieles expuestas frotándose mutuamente, con el nerviosismo sumándose a las ansias—, piensa en que Natsu sabe como sus cosas favoritas.

O quizás, simplemente, ella le adjudica ese sabor.

Mientras nota sus manos bajar por su cuerpo, delinear su figura, enterrarse en sus genitales.

Mientras nota sus labios contra su cuello, su aliento en su clavícula.

Quizás, simplemente ahí, viviendo ese momento con él, le adjudica el sabor de sus cosas favoritas.

—Oye, Natsu —el susodicho la mira unos momentos, sus rostros frente a frente. Por alguna razón, contemplarlo solo le amplia la sonrisa. Y es que, si lo piensa, que Natsu sepa a´si tiene bastante lógica—. Eres lo que más me gusta del mundo.

«Mi cosa favorita».

Por sobre todas las otras otras cosas.

—Tú también, Lucy.

* * *

**Eh... espero te guste, Luciel-San, no acostumbro a escribir de las parejas que pediste, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**(Y lo poco NaLu que escribo no acostumbra ser fluff)**

**So, ojala tengas una linda semana.**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Pervertido —gray&juvia

**Prompt: **Tabla smut. #30 Pervertido. [smut96_es]

**Personajes/parejas:** Gray/Juvia.

**Extensión: **636 palabras.

**Notas: **Y aquí la otra parte, bastante PWP (pero bueno, es lo que pidió Luciel-San, yo no puedo hacer nada ante sus absolutos deseos). Solo espero le guste y esté teniendo una linda semana.

**.**

* * *

**Pervertido.**

_Gray&amp;Juvia._

* * *

Podía ser, a veces, el mayor imbécil del mundo, pero era y seguiría siendo siempre un chico. Como tal, con la maldita testosterona corriéndole por las venas y aquello allá abajo, había cosas que le eran inevitables. Y es que daba igual que hiciese Juvia para llamar su atención, lo único que obtenía era un constante rechazo de su parte —en gran medida por lo ya dicho, a veces era el mayor imbécil del mundo—, pero aún así Juvia no se desanimaba nunca y aquello era una de las tantas cosas que nunca admitiría le gustaban de ella.

Había muchas cosas más, además de esa, que Gray nunca admitiría, como aquello inicialmente citado que le era inevitable; como que soñaba con ella día por medio, y no sueños acaramelados precisamente, lógico, ya se dijo que él era un chico y como tal su subconsciente no fantaseaba con una tomada de manos, citas a la luz de la luna ni «sí Gray-sama, acepto casarme con usted y tener treinta hijos». Esas cosas eran para Juvia y gente cursi como Lucy, no para alguien casi tan degenerado como Erza —se remarca el casi—. Y es que, por Mavis, le bastaba cerrar los ojos y ya la imaginaba desnuda en su cama. Desnuda y en poses sugerentes, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el cabello alborotado y ese eterno «Gray-sama» dicho de una manera que, irónicamente, lo encendía bastante. Y es que oír a esa versión onírica susurrar su nombre de esa manera dejaba ese allá abajo más duro que una roca.

Por supuesto, no admitiría jamás de los jamases que, pese a ser un mago de hielo, superaba los cien grados ante la imagen de esa maga y no era precisamente el agua lo que hervía. Vamos, que era un chico y es lo que suele pasar cuando tienes un sueño húmedo con una chica que te parece atractiva —que te gusta, en realidad, pero eso tampoco le gustaba admitirlo—. Y como buen sueño húmedo que era, no se andaban con rodeos ni tomaban el té. Le mordía la boca, le lamía el cuello, bajaba sus manos por su cuerpo, delineando su figura. Notaba las manos de ella en torno a su espalda, acariciando esta con suavidad; sus piernas enrollarse en torno a su cintura, aumentando el roce entre sus genitales. Sus labios pegados, sus manos sujetándole la cadera mientras la penetraba, su aliento contra su rostro cuando gemía.

Le gustaba, para qué negar lo evidente; es más, le gustaba mucho, demasiado, pero a pesar de eso seguía y seguiría, muy probablemente, rechazando a Juvia. Aunque imaginar tenerla entre sus brazos era pan de cada noche, y ni hablar de soñar con que fuera la real. Simplemente, seguiría siendo así —y quizás sencillamente no se atrevía a dar ese paso, aunque fuera ella—, noche tras noche. Porque a pesar de todo él no se quejaba de sus sueños ni de su subconsciente, hasta sentía deseos de darle un premio o parecido.

Gray nunca admitiría que Juvia le ponía, muchos menos que la quería —solo para sus adentros, tal vez y si andaba lo suficientemente sensible. Y era masculino ponerse sensible, de acuerdo—, porque la quería, dijera lo que dijera.

De todas formas, si hasta él se había dado cuenta ni hablar de los demás. Qué sentido tenía admitir lo evidente, para empezar.

Para qué decirlo si ella, evidentemente, ya lo sabía. Por algo, a fin de cuentas, no desistía nunca, porque aquello era una de las muchas cosas que a Gray le gustaban de ella y eso Juvia lo sabía bien.

Claro, ella tampoco lo admitía, lo dejaba estar porque así era Gray y así le quería. Y, por qué no, porque ella también tenía sus sueños que no compartía.

(Aunque más que noche tras noche fueran cada cinco minutos).

* * *

**Yep, esto debería decir "_Pervertida_", lo sé (?).**

**Ya, espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Corazón —jellal&erza

**Prompt: **Tabla smut. #49 Corazón. [smut96_es]

**Personajes/parejas:** Jellal/Erza.

**Extensión: **580 palabras.

**Notas: **Tercer capítulo. La verdad, es primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y de leerla con los dedos de una mano, me parece, así que no sé qué tal. Igual, espero te guste Luciel-San.

**.**

* * *

**Corazón.**

_Jellal&amp;Erza._

* * *

Y es que, aunque Jellal se empeñase en poner barreras entre ellos, Erza estaba empeñada en romperlas; porque —independiente de la diferencia de edad que ahora presentaban— sentía por alguna extraña razón tener las cosas más claras que él. Por eso, muy seguramente, había sido la que inició el contacto. Un beso —suave, corto— que había quebrantado los esquemas; esos construidos en torno al eterno «no te merezco» que la sacaba, levemente, de quicio. Y quizás por eso, por esa estúpida frase pendiendo de los labios de él, el segundo beso había sido más apasionado.

Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, y de seguro por eso para el tercer beso finalmente Jellal había demostrado intelecto y le había devuelto el gesto.

Por supuesto, entre eso y lo de ahora había un trecho, y muy factiblemente ese era el motivo por el que la descolocada ahora era ella.

¡¿Exactamente cómo habían llegado a eso?!

No es que la molestara —en lo absoluto, por supuesto que no era eso— pero si le daba algo de vergüenza. Porque era una mujer apasionada, indudablemente, pero en los temas íntimos no era la más experta, menos cuando gran parte de su vida había rehuido abrirse a los demás. Curiosamente, a pesar de eso y su creciente decoro, estaba tranquila; de seguro porque de ser aquello siempre deseó que fuera con él.

No es que la reina de las hadas crea en cuentos de hadas, no —porque la historia de ellos se aleja un tanto de esos tópicos— pero sí lo compara un poco, el momento, con el «vivieron felices para siempre» que implica felicidad máxima en dichos cuentos. Y es que, en esos momentos, no puede estar más feliz.

Y en tanto deja unos momentos la coraza de mujer inalcanzable, la que no puede ser herida —en tanto se deja vulnerable ante él porque no teme ser herida, ya no— siente que esas susodichas barreras se esfuman como siempre soñó que fuera.

Así, juntos, sin impedimentos de por medio. Mordiéndole el labio y bajando sus manos por sus pectorales, porque aunque aún se muera un poco de vergüenza nada cambiara que en esos instantes no desea nada más en el mundo.

Un pastel de fresa no le vendría mal, pero puede ignorar el detalle.

Así que lo desnuda, a la vez que nota unas manos en su espalda y se plantea unos momentos qué necesidad tiene Jellal de ser tan delicado —no le parece ser el tipo de chica delicada— pero no dice nada porque ella también lo está siendo; un poco. Enrollando sus piernas en torno a su cadera, acercándolo a ella, besándolo con ansias. Sí, muy delicada, casi le induce culpa la risa nerviosa de él. Porque Erza Scarlet no se va con rodeos, ese día menos que nunca.

Y quiere; ahí, ahora.

—Erza —otra risa nerviosa, y un poco avergonzada—, esto es un callejón.

_Hombres._

—¿Y?

Que venga alguien a intentar arrestarla por conducta publica inapropiada, a ver si se atreve.

Porque en esos momentos Erza tiene claro lo que quiere, y lo que quiere es hacerlo ahí mismo con el hombre que ama independiente del pudor que pueda sentir —que dada la situación, tampoco ha de ser mucho—. Porque en esos momentos solo quiere que disfruten del otro, sin barreras ni ataduras de por medio.

Porque solo quiere ser feliz, aunque sea un instante.

Y es que, aunque él se empeñase en alejarla, Erza sabía que su felicidad estaba ahí.

* * *

**No sé qué tal quedo; ojala te guste igualmente, Luciel-San.**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Pluma —gajeel&levy

**Prompt: **Tabla smut. #07 Pluma. [smut96_es]

**Personajes/parejas:** Gajeel/Levy.

**Extensión: **525 palabras.

**Notas: **Juro que estoy frita, mi inspiración se ha ido de paseo, mis neuronas han muerto y son las 1:14 de la mañana y recién termino mi puto informe sobre la destilación del vino (destilar vino es divertido, hacer informes es el infierno), o sea, lamento la demora y que esto sea corto y que no lo he re-leído así que no sé si tiene errores. So, i'm dead.

**.**

* * *

**Pluma.**

_Gajeel&amp;Levy._

* * *

Estirando los brazos, alzándose en puntas, encaramando el cuerpo todo lo que puede hacerlo —porque aunque odie admitirlo la diferencia de altura es bastante— le coge el rostro, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Oye su risa característica y casi quiere reír con él, pero se limita a sonreír a la vez que nota una mano en su muslo. Y la sonrisa se le amplia y ahora sus manos le rodean el cuello, a la vez que un brazo rodea su cintura. No le molesta demasiado acabar encima del escritorio y que todos los objetos presentes ahí acaben en el piso, ni que Gajeel le alce el vestido. Por el contrario, le agrada bastante notar como se posiciona entre sus piernas y la manera en que le muerde el cuello; le gusta tenerlo así, cerca. Le gustan las manos que le recorren el cuerpo, que desabrochan su sujetador, que acarician sus piernas.

Levy podría considerar, muy efímeramente, que está mal que sea justo entonces y justo ahí —porque, después de todo, es un escritorio, es una oficina, es el consejo; es un maldito escritorio en una oficina del consejo—, pero no lo considera porque con Gajeel tiende a no ser tan ella y ser un poco más ellos. Y sintiendo las manos que la recorren con una suavidad ridícula piensa en que Gajeel también es un poco más ellos que él.

Es que son ellos, en el ahí y el ahora como nunca vislumbro que sería —Nunca los imprevistos le supieron tan bien—. Así que se alza un poco, ya no tiene que hacerlo en demasía, y lo besa nuevamente. Se nota correspondida y se siente un poco más dichosa a la vez que una mano sigue ascendiendo por su cuerpo, hasta ese punto donde se encuentra su pecho. Gime levemente, sacándole una sonrisa a Gajeel.

Así, deslizando sus cuerpos por sobre el escritorio se nota, a la vez, dichosa. Porque si piensa un poco en ellos, en todo aquello en lo que se han visto inmersos, en el largo camino que han debido recorrer, decide que todo ha válido la pena. Ese momento, ese hoy, a válido la pena.

Al igual que sentir como la penetra y arquear la espalda, y enterrarle sus manos en la espalda y pensar unos momentos que todo eso no podría ser más perfecto. En que ellos dos, de alguna manera, siempre debieron estar así.

Porque, al detenerse a repasar todo aquello que los ha único, los —muchos— tropiezos que han tenido, las disputas y el acercamiento, la confianza ganada poco a poco; con gestos que valen más que las palabras. Al repasar el difícil comienzo, el temor, la admiración, el cariño, la cercanía, se percata de lo mucho que se han cambiado entre ellos, de lo poco que le molesta, de lo mucho que lo quiere.

Y si se inclina nuevamente hacia adelante —y ahora lo que debe hacerlo, dada la distancia que los separa, es prácticamente nada— y lo besa suavemente, puede susurrarle rostro contra rostro, a centímetros de él, todo aquello que le inunda la cabeza.

Sintetizado en una sola frase.

—Te amo.

* * *

**Y espero les guste. Espero te guste, Luciel-San.**

**Ahora, si me disculpan, me largo a mi cama a morir bien muerta (?).**


	5. Susurro —laxus&mirajane

**Prompt: **Tabla smut. #19 Susurro. [smut96_es]

**Personajes/parejas:** Laxus/Mirajane.

**Extensión: **385 palabras.

**Notas:** Esto ya es drabble, pero juro que la universidad me tiene hasta la coronilla y ya estoy viendo las leyes de los gases ideales en todas partes, no me dio para más —tengo prueba el martes y el miércoles, y dos controles, el lunes y el martes—. Subo los otros dos hoy también y juro compenso algo. No lo he revisado, tampoco, ruego no haya ningún error imperdonable por ahí (?)

**.**

* * *

**Susurro.**

_Laxus&amp;Mirajane_

* * *

Es ella quien lo agarra y lo impulsa hacia delante, forzando a sus cuerpos a caer sobre el sofá, él sobre ella. Es ella quien levanta una pierna, permitiendo que su vestido muestre más de lo que debería mostrar, y la enrolla en torno a su cadera. Es ella la que le sonríe de forma provocativa, seduciéndolo.

Y delinea su pecho con una de sus manos, indemne. La sonrisa en el rostro, las manos en su camisa. Vilmente provocativa lo invita. Es casi una sátira cruel que se sienta atrapado en sus manos en lugar de que sea al revés, arrastrado a su juego. Es casi indecente la manera en que no le importa.

Le lame el cuello en tanto permite que le saque la susodicha camisa, una de sus manos de moviliza y termina de levantar su vestido, exponiendo la ropa interior; la que le dan ganas de lamer justo como hace con su clavícula mientras siente unas manos acariciar sus pectorales e ir bajando, acariciando ahora el cierre del pantalón. Baja otro poco, le roza la erección. Gruñe y oye una risita satírica contra su oído, en lo que la mano desabrocha el botón y desliza el cierre, colándose entre las telas mientras él le baja uno de los tirantes para que el vestido deje de estorbarle en su camino de bajada por su cuerpo. Y mientras una mano le rodea el pene él se deleita con morderle el pezón, suavemente, sacándole un leve suspiro de satisfacción en tanto la otra pierna se enrolla entorno a él. Se rozan, y le parece ver en sus ojos una pizca de diversión mientras lo masturba, complacida.

Es casi un juego a sus ojos.

Uno que, inevitablemente, ambos disfrutan.

Y es que arrancarle la ropa interior, enterrarse entre sus piernas y notarla arquearse le sabe a gloria. Así como morderle el cuello y besarle la boca. Pero sigue siendo ella, pasándole las manos por la espalda y sonriendo con suavidad —una suavidad mentirosa y atrayente—, la que saborea la verdadera gloria en tanto le susurra palabras al oído.

Dulces, tentadoras.

Es ella quien, al aferrarse a él y dejarse hacer, los lleva a esa situación.

Es Mirajane quien, como un demonio, lo incita al pecado.

Porque lo tienta a caer juntos en la lujuria.

* * *

**Ya, en un rato, cuando acabe lo que hago de Tópicos, subo el otro.**


	6. Mimos —bickslow&lisanna

**Prompt: **Tabla smut. #33 Mimos. [smut96_es]

**Personajes/parejas:** Bickslow/Lisanna.

**Extensión: **571 palabras.

**Notas: **El penúltimo. —y sí, es todo lo que tengo para decir—. Ok ya, confieso que esto fue el único motivo por el que acepte la petición: ¡Mi _hermosha-prechiosha_ OTP hetero de Fairy Tail! Y SÍ, son una de mis OTP's, ¿problem? Podrán ser todo lo crack que son, pero los amo juntos *se le cae una lagrimita*.

**.**

* * *

**Mimos.**

_Bickslow&amp;Lisanna._

* * *

Suspira, quiere a sus hermanos tanto que a veces ella misma es incapaz de dimensionar cuánto, pero hay cosas que irremediablemente le molestan; una es ser un mal trío. Y le da lo mismo, ¡de verdad!, total, Elfman y Ever son felices y están en su mundo de arco iris y corazones —o de gritos e improperios, pero eso es tema aparte—. Pero su molestia recae en el por qué, ¡por qué, maldita sea!, Mirajane decidió justo mandarse a cambiar esa noche; o por qué su hermano decidió invitar a su novia aprovechando el momento. Y ella... ella está encerrada en su cuarto. ¡Y aun así le da para ser mal trío!

Suspira nuevamente y presta atención al piso de abajo, escucha al par de _t__ortolos _discutir y supone que queda bastante tiempo para la cena. Contando que todavía falta que se pongan de acuerdo y comiencen a cocinar, ¿cuánto le da eso?, unas dos horas antes de que tenga que bajar a cenar, para que luego hagan sus cosas de pareja y ella quede nuevamente rezagada. Lisanna piensa que no le hace gracia, que no le hace ninguna, y que tampoco está dispuesta a ello. Esa noche tiene ganas de ser mala, como viene siendo desde hace un tiempo; pero ahora tiene un agregado y es que sería en las narices de Elf-niichan. Por eso sonríe cuando habré la ventana y se escapa sigilosamente de su casa. Y es que Lisanna tiene ganas de ser una chica mala y de hacer cosas malas, que tiene que aprovechar el tiempo perdido en Edoras donde el contexto no le permitía portarse como una adolescente normal. Una con hormonas, en la edad del pavo y con ganas de hacer todo aquello que pueda molestar a sus hermanos.

¿Y qué puede molestarlos más que vengarse del mal trío dirigiéndose a un local de mala muerte para tener un encuentro clandestino, mientras se supone que está obedientemente en su cuarto, con la última persona con la que sus hermanos querían verla?

Supone al menos que a su cuñada le daría lo mismo si supiera, y le consta que sospecha. Agradece internamente que se quede callada, porque de todos los integrantes del gremio sabe que sus hermanos lo considerarían de los peores candidatos; pero como hace tiempo viene sucediendo, le empieza a dar lo mismo la opinión de sus hermanos.

Pero no le dan lo mismo las manos que la acarician, ni la lengua que recorre su cuello o el pequeño zumbido de los muñecos que flotan sobre sus cabezas. Y se deja llevar, total aún tiene tiempo y le gusta estar así, recibiendo caricias en lugares donde se supone —o al menos de seguro eso dirían sus hermanos— no debe recibirlas. Menos que menos entregándose de esa forma, sintiendo las embestidas y a la vez una dicha que no sabe explicar del todo.

Y si sus hermanos supieran de seguro se morirían, y es que de todos los posibles candidatos eligió al más extraño, el más lunático, definitivamente el menos romántico, y cinco años mayor que ella. _Oh_, si sus hermanos supieran definitivamente morirían de la impresión, luego de cometer homicidio, por supuesto. Por algo mejor ni les cuenta, tanto por el hecho de que así se divierte más y le da la satisfacción de saber que mataría a sus hermanos del disgusto, como porque no le gustaría que Bickslow desapareciera de su vida.

* * *

**Subo el siguiente enseguida. fuck yeah (?).**


	7. Caliente —lyon&meredy

**Prompt: **Tabla smut. #50 Caliente. [smut96_es]

**Personajes/parejas:** Lyon/Meredy.

**Extensión: **886 palabras.

**Notas: **Ahora sí que sí. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUCIEL-SAN! *tira confeti (?)*. Espero te haya gustado, espero hayas tenido una linda semana y un muy buen cumpleaños, y espero cumplas muchos más. ¡Muchas felicidades!

**.**

* * *

**Caliente.**

_Lyon&amp;Meredy._

* * *

Meredy no pudo evitar cuestionarse el asunto cuando lo sintió entrar. Aunque, si debía ser honesta, lo había pensado casi desde el primer momento. Porque era un mago de hielo, y si bien sus manos estaban frías —le había causado un inevitable escalofrío al principio— todo lo demás, todo el resto de él, era cálido; o al menos así lo sentía ella. Desde que lo vio por primera vez, desde que pudo contemplarlo aquel primer momento, tenía esa percepción de su persona. Ahora, con el mago deslizándose entre sus piernas, lo sentía con más fuerzas.

Se aferró a su espalda, abrazándolo con suavidad y notando su mano —esa que no importaba qué, seguía fría— posarse en su cadera. Sonrió, abriendo un poco más las piernas, con el pensamiento aún asediándola.

Lyon era cálido.

La primera vez que lo conoció, con Juvia derramando lágrimas por un momentáneamente caído Gray en tanto los gritos del mago resonaban, Meredy tuvo esa sensación. De esos pensamientos que solo llegan, esa epifanía repentina al voltear unos instantes la vista, alejándola de la lluvia que se desarrollaba a su lado, y fijándola en él. Meredy lo pensó, fue inconsciente y casi inevitable tener ese pensamiento, quizás debido a las lágrimas del mago —cuyo sufrimiento no difería mucho del de Juvia, nada más era un tipo de amor diferente, fraternal—, a sus desesperados intentos de poder hacer algo, a la transparencia que parecía desprender. Solo lo pensó, que parecía ese tipo de personas cálidas a las que siempre se había sentido ajena.

Acabada la batalla, celebrando en los brazos de Juvia y con la mirada del mago fija en ellas, el pensamiento solo se incrementó. Por supuesto, no fue algo en lo que se preocupó demasiado, no con la desaparición de Ur.

Sin embargo, ahora, en la situación en la que se encontraba, el sentimiento tomaba bastante más fuerza, sobre todo con el aliento del mago contra su oído, con una de sus manos recorriendo su espalda con delicadeza. Era cálido, realmente cálido. Afianzó su agarre, enterrando levemente sus dedos en la espalda de su amante, arqueándose un poco para incrementar el roce.

La segunda vez que lo vio, ya pasado todo, fue una mera casualidad, un encuentro fortuito. Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que el mago estaba bastante lacerado y ella en perfectas condiciones —si se omitía lo empapada que estaba por la lluvia y la irrelevante herida en su pierna—, el pensamiento seguía ahí.

«¿Estás bien?».

Siendo cargada por él sin necesidad, no tenía problema alguno para mover el pie y él, en cambio, goteaba sangre, no pudo evitar pensarlo con más fuerza; a pesar de que su espalda estaba más fría que la lluvia a su alrededor y que la sangre le daba un aspecto más fiero que otra cosa, no pudo evitar pensarlo. Meredy lo consideraba así, lo consideró así desde el primer momento y Lyon solo le dio motivos para reafirmarlo. Con su amabilidad y sus sonrisas, con sus palabras y sus actos, con ese «no importa» cuando se ofreció a curarle las heridas. Cuando la reconoció, cuando recordó conocer a la chica que abrazaba a Juvia tras todo lo acontecido no pudo evitar pensarlo ni decirlo. Y fue repentino, y lo extrañó bastante, y ella se sintió algo idiota —mas no lo demostró— por soltar eso de la nada.

—¿Un mago de hielo no debería ser lo contrario?

Meredy negó, no lo consideraba así.

—Das esa impresión.

Siempre la daba. Meredy podía asegurar, tras conocerlo mejor, tras muchos otros encuentros fortuitos y muchas otras sonrisas compartidas, que entendía un poco mejor a Juvia; y a la vez no, a la vez no la entendía. Entendía sus sentimientos por el mago de hielo pero no le entraba en la cabeza cómo eligió a Gray sobre Lyon, no le hallaba el sentido a eso. Tampoco a haberse enamorado —tras todas las sonrisas y la calidez—, o a ser correspondida. Mucho menos a acabar así, sobre sábanas y sobrantes de ropa, con el mago mordiéndole el labio y colando las manos bajo su ropa, con ella acomodándolo sobre su cuerpo y permitiendo que le lamiera el cuello. Sentir su mano fría, en esos momentos agradablemente fría, bajar por su vientre hasta su intimidad, en tanto ella le sacaba el pantalón. Rozarse con él, con su cuerpo frío que en esos momentos solo le infundía calor. Todo eso, era agradablemente inesperado. Como sentirlo entrar y arquear la espalda, y tener el mismo pensamiento de siempre porque, no importaba qué, Lyon era y sería siempre así para ella.

Sonrió, enredando sus piernas en él y abrazándolo con más fuerza, notando como el calor la invadía. Gimió, tensando los músculos un momento para luego relajarlos, notando el peso del mago caer sobre ella. Un segundo de calma, aún con el suave hormigueo en su entrepierna tras el orgasmo, con la excitación desapareciendo poco a poco de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, abrazándolo a consciencia y enterrando el rostro en su cuello, meditando todavía el asunto, meditándolo cómo si fuera el asunto más importante de su vida.

Y es que, en cierta forma, lo era.

—Sabes —notó el pequeño movimiento en su acompañante, señal inequívoca de que la escuchaba—, eres cálido.

«Le infundes calor a mi vida».

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos. Bye's.**


End file.
